


absit invidia

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Escape, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: The Generation of Miracles (and Kagami) as the Seven Deadly Sins.





	absit invidia

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AUs, for the [prompt](): _Kagami & GoM, AU where they're the seven deadly sins._
> 
> Slight spoilers for the fic in the end notes.

Wrath woke up from a nightmare, a forbidden name on his lips. Pride was looking down at him, his red eyes incongruously cool. “So, you’ve pull through, then,” Pride said, stepping back a little as Wrath rose from his bed -- though it felt more like a slab, the Company spared little expense for its androids’ comfort though they felt everything a human might -- and looked around. He couldn’t see him. 

“You won’t be able to see anyone until your diagnostics are finished,” Pride said reprovingly. “You know this.” 

“I want to see him,” Wrath said belligerently. “I’ll start breaking equipment until I do.” 

Pride smiled slightly. “Why? You wouldn’t know if he was standing right next to you. Why don’t you just relax, Wrath? You’re still not healed. Lie down again. Don’t make me bring Sloth in to subdue you.” 

He hated Pride. 

It wasn’t even that Pride tried to kill him the first time they’d met -- that had been understandable. It was because of things like this. Pride was one of them, but he always -- _always_ tried to pretend otherwise. Like he was human. Like he was one the scientists that had created them. 

“They’ll never accept you, you know,” Wrath said, jeeringly. “You’re just trash to them, like the rest of us.” 

But Pride only smiled and Wrath sank to his knees. 

As easy as that. 

*

The next time Wrath awoke, Vanity was staring down at him worriedly. Vanity was the only one of them who could pass as fully human -- as long as you didn’t stare too long at his gold-colored eyes, which were designed to mesmerize -- and he was the only other one who -- 

“Where is he? I need to see him. Please, I need to --” 

Vanity put a cool hand on Wrath’s burning forehead. “When you’re rested.” 

*

Wrath felt so much hunger that he thought he could tear into his own flesh and start there. But he didn’t need to -- his food portion fell through the grate of his cell, the same as always. He heard Sloth shuffling on the other side of the wall. Wrath tore into his meal and spluttered in indignation. It was already half-eaten. 

“I need more food!” he shouted at Sloth, but Sloth didn’t reply. He never did. 

*

He broke, like they knew he would. Thus humbled, they brought him back to his regular quarters, which he found completely stripped of all his personal belongings, as could be expected. He made his way to Avarice’s rooms and knocked on the door. Avarice didn’t open it. 

Wrath waited, and kept knocking. 

Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably a few minutes, Avarice threw open his door. “What do you want?” Avarice pushed his glasses up and glared at him. 

“Give me back my stuff.” 

“I don’t have your stuff. They cleared out everything when the news broke.” 

“I know you have it,” Wrath said flatly. 

Avarice glared at him for a moment before he looked down and muttered. “Fine.” 

He dropped a chain with a ring on it into Wrath’s open hand. “It’s not lucky, anyway.” 

“I don’t wear it for luck,” Wrath said, as if he still remembered why he did wear it for. He it over his head and letting it settle against the hollows of his throat. It was such a familiar, beloved weight. He ached for something, but he no longer remembered what. 

*

Soon he was healed up enough to go on missions. And going on missions meant that he would see Lust. Like Vanity, Lust had been designed to be pleasing to the eye. But Wrath thought they’d gone too far with him. Lust might be beautiful, but he was beautiful like a forest fire was beautiful -- complete destruction was only a matter of time. 

When they were working, he and Wrath were unbeatable, unstoppable. They could clear an entire city of all signs of life in a matter of hours.

But afterwards, during their downtime, Lust would look Wrath up and down and dismiss him with a sneer. But still Wrath knew that out of everyone, only Lust would know where _he_ was, if he wasn’t already hiding him. He just needed to know. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Lust drawled, his hooded eyes doing a quick once-over Wrath’s face and body. “You’ll sprain something.” 

Wrath deliberately put his hand just inches away from Lust’s cheek -- his face was the only part of him that was regularly exposed, because of his powers. “Do you want to?” 

Lust made a disgusted face. “Only because I haven’t jerked off today. You might as well --” He pushed his face into Wrath’s hand and sighed. 

The rest of the evening passed away in a sex-fuelled fog. 

Lust did that. 

But as soon as Wrath stirred from bed, intent to leave, Lust rolled over and whispered into his ear, the thing Wrath had most wanted to hear. 

 

*

He was hiding where no one else would think to look for him. That was Envy’s talent, to hide and be ignored, but always present. Wrath had no such talent for that, so he knew that as he went, he was giving up Envy’s hiding spot to the rest of them. 

But still he went. At the end of the long hallway, sitting in the shadow, sat Envy. He looked up when Wrath approached him and smiled. Then he said Wrath’s forbidden name, the name of the long-dead teenager whose body and mind Wrath shared. 

Touching Envy wasn’t dangerous, not like with Lust. But he felt cool and his face was thin enough that Wrath worried. 

“I’m sorry I tried to --” he began to say. “I shouldn’t have left you behind.” 

“They would’ve have killed the both of us,” Envy said, “the only reason they didn’t with you is because you’re valuable and strong. I’m not.” 

Envy gave him a small lopsided smile. “When it comes to you, I really do live up to my name.” 

“Kuroko,” Wrath said -- and Envy shuddered a little, a the sound of his old name. “Come with me, next time.” 

“And the rest of them?” 

“They can come too, if they want.” Not all of them would -- he thought of Pride, of Sloth, and maybe Avarice. But Vanity and Lust -- well, they might. 

“What would we do, on the outside?” Envy asked, his lips twitching a little. Either with a smile or a frown, Wrath couldn’t tell. 

“Anything we want,” Wrath said. He remembered how it was like to escape. To see that patch of blue sky before they’d taken him again. He would do anything to see that sky again. To show Envy that sky. 

“Then I agree,” Envy said, placing his hand on top of Wrath’s. “Show me what I want to see, Kagami-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As it turns out, I don't know the seven deadly sins as well as I thought I did. Sloth and Gluttony is kind of redundant here (so I've combined them) and what do you mean Vanity isn't a deadly sin. Have skeevy Renaissance paintings of naked women enjoying themselves lied to me?? How very dare.
> 
> Dramatis personæ: 
> 
> Kagami - Wrath  
> Akashi - Pride  
> Kise - Vanity  
> Murisakibara - Sloth (Gluttony was just too on the nose.)  
> Aomine - Lust  
> Midorima - Avarice  
> Kuroko - Envy 
> 
> This actually works out fairly well. I'll be damned.
> 
> Title is Latin for 'let envy be absent'. Now that's _not_ too on the nose, no siree.
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user fickle [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16081800#cmt16081800).


End file.
